The Pill
by Cappie-Girl
Summary: AU What if Casey didn't take the pill right after getting back from that store? What if she didn't take the pill at all? Will Cappie grow up and be there for her or will he get left behind


**(A/N ****I used some of the line from 4x06 The Fumble I don't own them or Greek and sadly I don't own Scott Michael Foster! :'(**

**Chapter 1 the Path Chosen **

Casey looked at the pill that lies in her hand; she glances at the glass of water on her bedside table. She hand put her hand on her stomach, and then flops back on her bed.

She wants to close her eyes and maybe wake up from this horrible dream but then if she does she might come up with conclusions that she is not dream and this is reality.

"_Last night doesn't change things." _

Casey wishes that last night really didn't change anything but it did, it changed everything. What will she do, will she take the pill and possible regret it in the future. Or will she not take the pill and have a** baby**, a little Cappie\Casey. It would be a girl with his bright blue eye that has always pierced Casey's heart. Now she in law school how will she study law and have the responsibility of another human life?

She walked over to the mirror. She lifted up her shirt and looked at her flat belly. She grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under her shirt; she turned to each side and analyzed herself. Was she ready to be a mom, not even a mom a single mom at that?

She knows she wouldn't be a single mom she would have Cappie because even when she didn't want him there he has been there, Even though he didn't convince Casey earlier today at the Kappa Tau house.

"_We don't even know if anything happened in there."_

"_Well we both know I could be pregnant."_

"_Well you could be the P word but your probably not."_

"_But I could be."_

"_But your probably not."_

"_Ok you know what forget I even said anything, after all it's my problem." _

Now here Casey is trying to fix her problem, she loves him so much she just doesn't know if she can really be sure that he has grown up enough to be a father. Maybe taking the pill is the right thing to do. It's not like he is jumping at the chance to be a dad and it's not like Casey ready to be a mom. But there is still this thing inside of her that they made; she doesn't care if it was a drunken night, it was still them and it's still this thing inside of her that was made by their love.

Casey stuffed the pill in her pocket. She walked down the stairs still debating on whether or not to take the pill.

"Hey can I talk to you?" She opens her eye and has to look away from his gorgeous baby blues because if she looks at them she knows she will give in. She will give in to the fairytale of him changing, she wants to but she's too old to believe in fairytales.

"This is really not a good time Cap." She says trying to avoid the talk she knows will convince her to believe him, in his fairytale where nothing can go wrong.

"This will only take a second." She see's his eyes pleading with her.

"What is it?" She gives in just like every other time he makes her knees weak but ironically together they are strong.

"I'm really sorry about freaking out on you earlier." He's always sorry but he never changes.

"It's no big deal Cap." Of courses she says that while she is freaking out inside just like he was earlier.

"But if you are…the p word, then we'll deal with this together." How is he supposed to be a father if he can't say the word pregnant?

"Really, because you can't even say the word, I'm listening, yes" She is going to make him work for this.

""Pppuuu...pppREGNANT!" That took a little too long.

" Cap, you and I both know that you aren't grown up enough to handle a baby, so maybe it is for the best if I just take the morning after pill."

"Casey I want this baby, I want you, me and this baby to be a family."

"Two seconds ago you weren't even able to say the word pregnant. Now can you please leave I have to watch these professors' kids?"

"How about I help?" He gave her the best pout he could. She gave in again.

"Ok, watch the arts and crafts table but don't sniff the markers."

Cappie was coloring a picture, wondering what the score of the game was.

"Hey, Daley what's the score?"

"Dale one, Laura zeros." With that Dale walks away with a smug smile and then a little curly haired blonde girl comes up to Cappie.

(A/N I can't understand what Hailey said so I'm going to guess)

"The Farm Hens are up fourteen zip."

"Damn, I mean Darn it. Hey how did you…" The little girl points to her ear where you see an ear piece, and then lifts up her shirt to reveal a little radio.

"I wish I though of that."

"So I notice your friend with the lady in charge."

"That is our current status I guess, there where something to happen that made us more then friends."

"Well they are telling me I can't climb the rock wall because I'm not twelve, it's flat out age discrimination, and maybe you can put in a good word."

"I don't know we used to date and now we are having a baby. So now I'm trying to prove to her that I can be responsible-"

"Uh look I get all my drama from one tree hill. So if you can't help can you at least point me to the bathroom?"

"Ah yeah it upstairs I'll get someone to take you." Cappie stands up and looks down at the little girl.

"I think I can handle it." Says Ms. Smarty Pants.

"Yeah well I can't let you go up there alone, cuz that would be irresponsible."

"Ok then you take me."

"Well that would look bad."

"Dude I'm not for perverted justice; you'll wait in the hall."

"Got it." Cappie said feeling idiot because he was outsmarted by an eight year old girl.

"Hey little miss sunshine you almost done in the there?"

"The names Hailey, and don't ruse me. I've never seen this much **makeup** in my **life**" Cappie hears from the door.

"Nnnnnnno no no no Hailey, Hailey that is not your stuff, ok just put it down and come back out."

"As soon as I finish my smoky eyes."

"Ok usually I'm all about the mischief, but this is so not cool. Don't make me bust down this door."

"What are you doing cap." Cappie turns to see Casey holding a clipboard walking over towards him."

"It's a funny story, this little girl need to go to the bathroom so I escorted her up here and…then she locked the door and might be over dosing on cosmetics."

"Well these things happen. Let's just call her parents and see if they have any advice how to get her out. What's here name?"

"Ah, Hailey."

"Hailey…Hailey, Hailey. Hailey Segal. Oh my god, Hailey Segal."

"What, wait what happened we were being so calm it was nice?"

"You let my law professor daughter lock her self in the bathroom."

"How was I suppose to know she was going to do that"

" I don't know maybe because she an eight year old girl." Casey and Cappie didn't realize that Hailey was gone from the bathroom.

" Hey where did she go?"

Cappie looked inside the bathroom "Man she's sneaky."

They have been looking every where for Hailey but no luck finding her.

"Listen, I'm here with you we are going to find her ok?" Cappie says trying to reassure Casey everything is going to be alright

"Ok."

"Now that you guys are done with your tender moment, can somebody let me down?" Hailey yells from the rock climbing wall.

"How did you get up there? Where is the safety guy?" Casey yells up

"Cross the street in his truck listening to the game." Hailey answers

" Hailey you have to let go I won't drop you."

"Are you kidding you let me lock myself in the bathroom, get me a grown up."

"Ok fine, have fun falling." He starts to walk away when he hears her yell.

"ok fine but you better not hurt me." And with that she lets go and she falls in to Cappie's arms.

"See I told you I wouldn't hurt you."

Cappie and Casey were lying in his bed at the Kappa Tau house trying to sleep but more worried about their future so neither of them was getting to much sleep.

"What are we going to do Cap? How are we supposed to be parents if we can't even babysit without losing a kid?"

"We found her and It's going to be ok you'll have me."

"No you'll mean I'll have another kid because your never going to grow up you can't even pick a major."

Yes I did, my major is philosophy I picked it after we broke up I realized I need to grow up to get the thing I need most in life, which is you." He pulls her closer to him and kisses her head.

"Now the only chose you have to make Case is if your going to take that pill or not. Casey pulled the pill out of her pocket and looked at Cappie.


End file.
